


Desire

by Sharinganblossoms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Dominant Eren Yeager, F/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharinganblossoms/pseuds/Sharinganblossoms
Summary: Mikasa decides to meet Eren to learn about his plan but things doesn't turn out as she expected.Post chapter 97





	Desire

Mikasa took tentative steps as she walked down the narrow staircase. She felt uncomfortable dressed in the commoner’s dress as she wore a knee length gown and a hat. She was so used to wearing pants and shirts after being with the Scouts for years that she forgot this was what women were supposed to wear normally. Well atleast the Marleyan woman. Hange has suggested this outfit for her as it would help her to blend in when she went to visit Eren. Her heart hammered at the thought of seeing him after months. They were living a normal life until one day he disappeared with a small note saying ‘I am fine. Don’t look for me. I have some important business to finish. I promise I will be back soon'.

Her nights were restless after that as she was so used to sleeping in his arms. Every day she wondered if he was alive or not? Did he run away to some far-off country? Did Marleyans catch him? These thoughts plugged her mind continuously until a week ago they received a letter from him. Eren was in Marley. He was planning to attack the high-ranking officials and the politicians of this nation. A summit was supposed to be held here tomorrow and it would be attended by some of the most prominent people around the world. Mikasa was too terrified at the prospect of what Eren was planning to do. He only described his plan in brief and had stated at the end for Mikasa to come meet him at a particular location alone.

She supposed Eren knew that the others would be angry or perhaps frustrated at him and she was the one who would be least likely to get mad at him. He was wrong though. Mikasa wanted nothing more than to punch him square in the face. She finally reached her destination as she stopped in front of a ragged looking cottage. It appeared to be a cheap motel of some kind. Mikasa cleared her throat to get the attention of the receptionist who looked at her with bored expression.

“I had a reservation under room 213 with Mr. Kruger. My name is Mina.”

The petite woman’s eyes widened in response as she gave Mikasa a once over.

“You are not from around here are you? Maybe this is why you caught Mr Kruger’s attention. He is a fine man. Poor guy had to face such suffering so early in life. He would have been made a perfect warrior.”

“Wh..What suffering?”

Mikasa could feel uneasiness quiver over her as she wondered what exactly did this lady know about him.

“Oh dear! Your madam didn’t tell you about his state? Well I guess sleeping with a handicapped man won’t be too exciting but it’s better than an old pervert right!.”

‘She thinks I am a whore.’

Her face filled with disgust at the prospect but she supposed that Eren would have said that not to raise any suspicions. Mikasa refused to entertain her any further as she took the key from her before heading towards the room.

Her chest hammered wildly with each step she took. It’s been seven months since she had last seen him. They had never been separated for this long ever in their life. She halted in front of the room 213 and took small breathes to compose herself. With shaky hands she turned the key in the knob as the door turned open. It was dark inside as her hands searched for the light switch before she felt a hand cover her own.

“Mikasa.”

The husky voice she knew all too well whispered as she was turned around. She could barely make out his features in the dark as she lifted her own hand to touch his cheek. He was real. He was really here. His teal eyes glowed in the dim light from the hallway as she felt tears well up in her eyes. All the thoughts of scolding him or punching him went out of the window at his single touch.

“Eren…”

His body moved to lock the door behind her before turning his attention back on her. The room was dark except for the dim light from the lamp as they both stood an inch apart just staring at each other. His hairs have gotten past his shoulder and bandages were wrapped around his one eye. Mikasa wondered if that was what that lady was referring too. She assessed him from up to down as she noticed the steam coming out from his feet. It looked like it has just finished regenerating. She looked up at him as a horrified expression crossed her face.

“Did you chop off your leg Eren?”

“I had too. I am playing the role of a wounded soldier.”

He answered after a moment of silence as she wondered how many times did he keep cutting it off in a day. She couldn’t fathom the amount of pain he had to go through every time but his face didn’t show any sign of discomfort.

“Surely there must have been an easier wa-“

Before she could complete her sentence, he crashed his lips on her almost knocking her off her feet as her back met the door. He engulfed her waist to pull her closer as he sucked on her lower lip as a gasp left her lips. He took this chance to slip his tongue inside her mouth as he tasted every corner of her sweet inside.

This was not what she came here for. Sure, she has missed his touch too but there were far more important matters to discuss. Everyone was counting on her. With some effort she managed to break apart from his mouth as he moved his lips to her jaw.

“Eren we need to stop! I need to know about your pla…ahhh.”

A moan left her lips as he grounded his hips against her. She could clearly feel the bulge inside his pants as his hand caressed her bottom. He pulled her closer to him so that her breast was crushed against his chest while he nibbled on her neck. Mikasa couldn’t think straight. This was too much. It has been a very long time and she missed this a lot. She can ask him after they were done right. They had plenty of time after all. She tugged on his hair to bring his mouth back on hers in a voracious kiss. This kiss was harder, wetter as she licked and sucked and stroked his tongue. It descended into the dirtiest kiss they have ever had as she could almost feel him down her throat. His fingers dig into her hips painfully as she yanked at the long strands of his hair. His lips left hers as she moaned in protest before he turned her on her stomach and slammed her hard against the door.

Mikasa groaned in both pain and pleasure as she felt his hand lifting her dress before ripping off her panties in one quick motion.

“Eren!”

He didn’t listen to her as he pulled down the zipper of her dress and let it fall to her feet along with her bra. His lips trailed at the base of her neck while he fondled her breast with his right hand. Mikasa was unable to do anything in this position as she reached behind her to caress his face. His larger hands grabbed hers as he roughly placed it on the door. She was shocked by his aggression but before she could say something he slipped his fingers inside her folds. She gasped and bit her lip to suppress the moan as he moved it in and out her in quick motion. Fuck, it has been so long. He used his other hand to tilt her head slightly before kissing her again. He moved his mouth in sync with his fingers as Mikasa felt the tremor deep inside her. She knew she was close. With few quick motions she came all over his fingers as he pulled his hand out. Mikasa was breathless as he broke from her lips and caught her chin to make her look at him. A strong urge of desire ran through her as she saw him licking off her essence from his fingers. He looked so hot that she could feel herself getting wet again. She moved her hand to unbutton his shirt as he caught it and gave her a hard look.

“I thought I made it clear that you are not allowed to touch me.”

She felt it then. A shift in him. He wasn’t his usual self. He almost felt like a stranger. But then he was moving his lips against hers again and all rational thoughts flew out of her mind. She heard the shuffling of the belt and the pants being undone as she felt his thickness on her ass. There was something so vulgar yet exciting about it. She was completely naked while he still had his clothes on.

He gripped her thighs spreading them before entering her in one quick motion. Mikasa cried out in pleasured pain as he stretched her out completely. He had never been this rough with her before. Sure they had moments where they both lost their control but Eren was never this dominating with her. He won’t let her do anything. A part of her was thrilled at the prospect of him over powering her like this but a small sane part of her couldn’t help but worry. His thrusts grew more harder as he pounded her into the door and his fingers played with her nipples roughly. His mouth nibbled her earlobe as she gasped.

Mikasa pushed back into his thrusts as he yanked her closer by her thigh. She felt him deeper at this angle as she whimpered. It felt so good. He felt so good. His balls slapped her ass with each thrust of his hips. He kneaded and palmed her breast before moving his hand down to her bundle of nerves. He began to rub it as her eyes rolled back in her head.

“You like it dirty don’t you.”

He whispered in her ear as he leaned forward giving her no space and squeezed her neck with his other hand. It was too much for her. She gasped for air as he choked her harder. The door shook with each harsh thrust as he pulled her closer by her hips.

“I am gonna fuck you all night Mikasa.”

She moaned at his hot words as she came once again and he followed just after. She closed her eyes and leaned her head on the door as she took heavy breathes. She felt him pull out her as he placed his head on her shoulder. Mikasa looked back at him with heavy eyes as he gently caressed her stomach.

“We didn’t use protection.”

Her eyes widened at his words before softening as she turned her body to face him properly.

“It’s ok. I am on pill.”

She refused to tell him that she had been hoping that their reunion would turn out exactly as it did so she had been prepared. His rough fingers were now caressing her cheeks as she leaned into his touch. She especially loved him more when he was gentle like this.

“Eren we need to talk.”

He placed a finger on her lips to shush her before moving back. Her eyes clouded with desire once again as she saw him unbuttoning his shirt, revealing the toned muscles of his abs. With next quick motion his pants were off too as he now stood as bare as her. She blushed when she found him getting hard again as he moved close to her. He was insatiable.  
“No Mikasa. The only thing we need to do is fuck each other’s brains out.”

With that his lips were back on her again as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved them to the bed before dropping her onto it and climbing on top of her. And true to his words he spent the rest of the night making love to her without letting her rest at all.

Mikasa walked as quickly as she could as she heard the announcement for the people to gather near the city centre soon. She was still very sore after last night and wrapped the scarf tightly to hide the bite marks around her neck. What was Eren thinking? They had wasted whole day yesterday and this morning also he simply told her to be present with everyone at the international summit. He was planning on eating the Warhammer titan but he told her that they weren’t going to act unless he told them himself. She was scared for him. How was he going to do that gathered by such high military figures. For now she was putting her trust in him but if things got even a little ugly she won’t hesitate to take action.

She finally reached the secret base and braced herself for the interrogation before knocking the door. She was let in after speaking the secret code. It was Armin who opened the door as he gave her a nervous look. She knew what it meant.

“So you finally decided to show up huh.”

Captain Levi’s voice resounded across the area as he gave her a pointed look. Everyone else simply stood by side as he moved forward.

“It was late at night so Eren told me to stay in the interiors with him as it could be dangerous.”

She knew her words sounded hollow to her ears too as he simply shook his head.

“This is why I told you it was a bad idea to send her. I should have gone and beaten the shit out that idiot brat!”

Eren has sent a letter only for Mikasa in which he had disclosed the location and told her to come all alone. Mikasa being ever faithful refused to tell anyone else but now she felt ashamed of her actions. She shouldn’t have been so careless last night. Hange stepped forward at that moment as she assessed the younger girl calmly.

“Mikasa what did he tell you? Summit is in eight hours, we need to act fast!”

Memories of Eren bending her on her knees as he pounded her from behind rushed through her brain as she felt heat rise up to her face. She cleared her head and told them everything he told her this morning. While they all weren’t too happy with Eren’s plan they decided to infiltrate the summit. They already had inside help from Kiyomi so it wasn’t a difficult task.

“I can’t believe that boy. Scouts are not going to be happy with his actions.”

Hange muttered more to herself than Mikasa as they both took their position by the rooftop of a nearby building. The town square was clearly visible from there and they could easily jump for help.

“And Mikasa I thought atleast you will be mature enough. Who the hell has sex before going to a fight? Can you even move properly?”

Mikasa turned red as she bowed her head down in guilt and embarrassment. She had put her personal feelings before her duty.

“I am sorry. I didn’t mean to but Eren…”

“Did he force himself on you?”

The redheaded woman was alert now as Mikasa’s eyes widened in surprise. She shook her head as she didn’t want them to have another reason to hate him. Sure it must have started like that but if she really said no then Eren would have stopped. Truth be told she had no idea what was going on inside his head and it scared her. His actions last night were so frantic and urgent as if it was the last time they would be together. As if he was going to take some drastic steps in the future. A shiver ran down her spine as she looked at the conference. The place was crowded with both delegates and common people. Someone was giving a speech as her chest thumped wildly. She could even see the children and elderly sitting by the stage. No. Eren would never think of doing that. He wasn’t like Reiner and Bertholt. He was a kind person.

“Mikasa what’s wrong?”

Hange asked her worriedly as she opened her mouth to tell her fears but a loud resonating sound interrupted her as she turned her head to see Eren’s titan form emerging from the dismantled building as he crushed the person on the stage. The place which had been inhabited with people, with little children was now filled with boulders of stones and brick. A single tear slipped past her left eye as she looked at the havoc in front of her.

“No...”

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes emotions and feelings cloud a person's judgment and rational mind. Mikasa is one of the most emotional person in the series especially when it comes to Eren. She would normally not react like this but keep in mind she hadn't seen him in months.  
Eren knew the consequences of his actions, it was highly possible he won't get to be with her again so he acted like it was the last time.


End file.
